Relaxation
by xXWishesxX
Summary: Roy needs to relax every once in a while, and Riza's there to help. Royai Lemon.


Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Yeah, I just decided to write this out of random purpose.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roy Mustang walked up the steps of his town house, ruffling around his pockets for his key. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was relax and go home. "Damn, too much paperwork. I can never take a break." He mumbled, finally finding his key and sliding it through the slot of the doorknob. When he opened the door, a waft of something delicious filled his nostrils.

'Smells like…stew.' Roy's eyes lit up brightly, shrugging off his coat and dropping it off on the coat hanger that resided by the door before walking to the kitchen. The smell got stronger as he approached the kitchen, then seeing what he knew he would see. His- yes _his_- blonde lieutenant was standing besides the stove, ladling a pot of delicious smelling stew. Her hair was down, lying on her shoulders, a light blue button blouse and a tan skirt, and to finish the appearance, a kitchen apron was hanging around her waist.

Roy smirked playfully, coming up behind the blonde and wrapping his arms around her waist. He was awarded with a jerk in the gut.

Riza Hawkeye spun around in his grasp, holding the ladle up ready to attack the owner of the arms before realizing who it was. She lowered the wooden weapon, sighing. "Roy you startled me, you know what will happen if I'm approached from behind like that." She turned back to the stove, placing her ladle back in the pot and stirring slowly.

Roy coughed, catching his breathe. "I forgot for a moment." He caught his breathe and then propped his chin onto Riza's shoulder. "I'm too stressed out to remember anything; I need a break."

Riza smiled lightly, bringing the ladle up and to Roy's mouth who accepted happily. "If you concentrated more, you wouldn't be so stressed out. You have a day off tomorrow right? So you should just relax then."

Roy's infamous smirk came back and dug his face into the blonde hair. "Mmmm want to spend my day off with me in bed?"

"No."

Roy's face dropped and Riza laughed. "Dinner's ready, let's eat."

Dinner was silent, the two of them occasionally glancing up at each other before eating again. It was a common thing. They were lovers, but had to keep it a secret. Only time they can be together is when it's a day off or in the office. They finished eating and put the dishes away in the sink before going into the living room. Roy went and laid down on the couch, his face buried in the cushions. Riza went over and sat on the edge, rubbing his back gently.

"I wish we can be like this all the time, not hiding from all the others." Roy mumbled. He started to feel skillful hands massaging his shoulders, unknotting the knots that were strained in his back.

"You're not the only one Roy. It'd be nice to actually date in public, and not hiding everything."

Roy smiled. "Yeah, who would think that the ice queen harpy would ever be a gentle, affectionate, romance reading novel person?" He groaned as a knot popped.

Riza laughed lightly. "Who would ever think that the great Flame Alchemist would ever be an affectionate, non player jerk, and a sappy flatterer?" (A/N: Yeah, bad sentence, I just couldn't think of anything. Sorry!)

"It's not my fault that my woman is a blonde, gorgeous haired beauty."

Riza flushed, digging her palms into his back popping several knots at a time and Roy groaned as the all popped.

"God Riza, when did you ever get so good at this?"

"I need skilled hands to control guns, guess it's all in the wrists. By the way, you're too tense."

Roy grumbled. "I know, and I can never take a break. I need to relax more." He felt the sharp shooters hands stop but then felt soft lips at the back of his neck.

She whispered in a small, seductive tone. "I can help you relax if you want."

"Are you happening to seduce your commanding officer _Lieutenant_?" Roy smirked, glancing over his shoulder to the blonde.

Riza started to pull away, a fake pout on her lips. "If you don't want me to help, just say so."

She didn't get the chance to sit up straight as she was pulled down and met Roy's hungry lips. He rolled over and pulled her onto him, grabbing her neck and rubbing gently while the other reached down to grope her ass. She was moved so that she was between his legs.

They pulled away, gasping for breathe. Roy grinned. "I never said that Lieutenant, I was just making sure." He pulled her close and whispered seductively into her ear. "I've always liked you being like this, it shows me how much you want me."

Riza shuddered, his hot breathe going throughout her entire body. "Now when did I ever say that?"

Roy's eyebrow rose and then he smirked playfully. His hand slid into her skirt and underwear, brushing the curls at her navel. Riza froze, the feeling of his hands being oh so gentle. "Are you sure? I was certain that you wanted me."

Riza glared at him playfully. "You were mistaken then." She suddenly moaned, one of his fingers rubbing her folds and gently across her clit. "Roy…"

He sucked her earlobe. "Tell me you want me Riza, tell me what you want."

He added another finger and rubbed harder, applying pressure to the bundle of nerves, hearing her whimper and feeling her shift her hips. "Say it Riza."

Riza's long strands of hair draped onto her shoulders, her head leaning forwards as she gripped his clothes. His fingers were causing her to whimper and shiver. "Roy…I want you."

Roy grinned; her head nestled between his neck as she moved closer. "That's my girl." His fingers delved down, slipping into her slick opening. He stretched her deliciously, rubbing her clenching walls and listening to her moans and panting. He could feel her coming closer and closer. The man grinned and pulled his fingers out, causing the blonde above him to groan and giving him a glare. He grinned even wider, jumping off the couch and picking her up, heading to the bedroom.

Roy closed the door with his foot, then dropping her onto the bed before crawling on top of her. He kissed her deeply, their tongues mimicking each other's movements and making each other moan and groan softly. Mustang quickly rid of her blouse and skirt, only leaving the gorgeous woman in her underwear. His mouth trailed down to her neck while his hands skillfully went behind and unbuckled her bra, tossing it over to the side of the room where the rest of the clothing were being thrown to. His mouth trailed to her right peak, toying with it gently.

Riza moaned quietly as she felt his mouth sucking and nipping on her areola while his other hand went to her other breast and groped. Every nip and lick sent her wild, shocks going through her to her clit. She gripped his head tighter, wanting to feel even more of these pleasurable ministrations.

He went over and applied the same pleasure to her other breast, nipping and sucking. He then came up, kissing her deeply once again, his hands coming down removing her panties along with his own clothes and throwing them into the growing pile of clothes.

He broke away, gazing into her auburn eyes with a slight smirk on his face. She was absolutely beautiful- heck, even more then beautiful. He continued kissing down her body, murmuring softly as he reached her navel. "Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous."

Riza gasped as she felt his tongue slip in and out of her with long drawn licks. She whimpered as he lapped at her juices and clit, sucking her into his mouth as much as he could. She cried out as he latched onto her clit, sucking and biting at the same time. The blonde gripped his head again and bucked her hips to feel even more. She finally snapped and screamed. Roy held onto her, drinking her fluids greedily.

She panted, trying to recover from her orgasm. Roy came up and kissed her again and she could taste her own self. She brushed her hand across his cock, gently running her hand across his shaft rewarded with a delightful groan.

He groaned as he felt her skillful hands rub his cock. He wanted her so badly damn it! He bent over and licked her lobe. "Riza, Riza be mine."

The lieutenant smiled and then wrapped her legs around his waist. "Roy…hurry up damn it."

Roy smirked, and complied to her request, eliciting a small cry from the blonde. He began quickly thrusting in and out swiftly, groaning along with the lieutenant. Her hands came across his back, drawing red lines but no blood. She whimpered loudly, hugging him closely, deeply concentrating on the rhythm of the pace. He whispered in her ear and then pressed down with his hips, causing her knees to buckle in surrender with a loud wail.

They continued, thrusting and meeting every time. He felt her coming close and moved his hand down to her folds, rubbing her quick and hard. Of course, she met her climax and cried out in passion, her knees clinging tighter around his waist. Soon after, he spilled his seed deep inside her passage, groaning. He wavered above her before finally collapsing onto her. They were both sweaty, but neither cared, not wanting to get off of the euphoric cloud they were on.

Roy was the first to move, rolling over to her side and bringing her along. She cuddled close and her arm came across his well toned chest. He kicked the blanket and pulled it onto them.

Roy suddenly grinned. "So you sure you don't want to spend tomorrow with me in bed?"

Riza slapped his chest playfully. "I'll think about it, but for now, sleep. You tire me out."

"Glad to be of service."

In a few moments, their breathings calmed and they fell asleep in each others arms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Cough cough-

Uh, I just had to get this out of my head…sorry if this story disappoints you.

I'm thinking of putting another chapter, but I'm not sure. You know, another lemon scene….haha!

Anyways, review please:D


End file.
